NB-1 Royal Bomber
The Naboo NB-1 Royal Bomber was a bomber used by the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps. It was the predecessor of the NB-1S Royal Bomber. It was armed with proton bombs and produced at Naboo airfields. The craft featured chromium plating at the bow and was colored yellow at the aft, and had two engine units. Behind the scenes The NB-1 Royal Bomber appeared in the 2001 video game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and its 2003 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Expansion pack. Subvariants NB-1S Royal Bomber Quote A prototype vehicle seldom used by the RSF, the Naboo Bomber combines deadly Nubian technology with Naboo spaceframe design. The heavily armored vehicle carries devastating energy bombs for air-to-ground combat while standard laser cannons allow the pilot to engage airborne threats. A rare sight in the skies above Naboo, the bomber is nonetheless an important component in the Naboo's fight against the Trade Federation. Captain Panaka - Star Wars: Battle for Naboo. Description The Naboo NB-1S Royal Bomber, or Naboo bomber, was a prototype vehicle rarely used by the Royal Naboo Security Forces, and designed as a testbed for emerging Naboo technologies in the Long-Range Strategic bombing theatre. Using the standard N-1 fighter as a starting point, Naboo engineers designed a dedicated craft to deliver explosive payloads through bombardment. It combined deadly Nubian technology with Naboo spaceframe design. It was the successor of the NB-1 Royal Bomber. Star Wars: Battle for Naboo''State of the Arts The NB-1S has 5 engines for its increased power requirements: 2 Modified Nubian 321s, 2 Secondary engines and 1 other engine of unknown type There is no Hyperdrive The NB-1S is equipped with Shield Generators and is armed with 2 Laser cannons and 1 Ion bomb chute with 30 Ion bombs in place of the standard proton torpedo system. Crew consists of 1 Pilot and 1 Astromech droid 2 Passengers can also be carried. The Bomber can also carry 5 metric tons of caRgo. Consumables supply for the pilot is sufficient for 2 weeks. The type was first used by the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps C. 32 BBY''Battle for Naboo itself refers to its events taking place during the Invasion of Naboo. The New Essential Chronology establishes on page 40 that the invasion happens in 32 BBY]., and remained in use throughout the Rise of the Empire era Characteristics Those cannons pack a punch! Gavyn Sykes during combat - Star Wars: Battle for Naboo Like the N-1 starfighter, the NB-1S Royal Bomber's armor was a yellow light alloy armored hull and its overall design was the same as the standard N-1 fighter, and the craft was also protected by a deflector shield. The NB-1S also featured a socket for an astromech droid. The pilot had access to communications systems. An updated version of the NB-1S Bomber was the NB-1T Royal Bomber.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds History The NB-1S Royal Bomber saw action during the Trade Federation's Invasion of Naboo|occupation of Naboo in 32 BBY. One bomber was taken from the Naboo airbase by Lieutenant Gavyn Sykes to destroy a Trade Federation convoy during the Battle of the south ridge. Behind the scenes The NB-1S Royal Bomber first appeared in the 2000 video game Star Wars: Battle for Naboo. It also appeared in the 2001 video game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and its 2003 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Expansion pack as the "enhanced bomber" unit for the Naboo civilization. Appearances *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' Sources *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * NB-1T Royal Bomber The Naboo NB-1T Royal Bomber was the successor of the NB-1S Royal Bomber. Characteristics The NB-1T Royal Bomber was a bomber used by the Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps and incorporated a separate seat for the bombardier. The Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps preferred Human judgment over that of targeting computers. In an emergency situation when the pilot was knocked out, the bombardier could transfer piloting functions to his station. The craft was equipped with proton bombs. Behind the scenes The NB-1T Royal Bomber appeared in the 2001 video game Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds and its 2003 Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns Expansion pack as the "advanced bomber" unit for the Naboo civilization. =References= Notes Sources Category:Star Wars Category:Rise of the Empire era Category:Naboo starfighter classes Category:Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps products